


Coffee Games

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, aka momo has the worst timing when it comes to confessions, but also does mina, gamer mimo is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: girls who play video games together, stay together





	Coffee Games

**Author's Note:**

> a bonus one shot for my mimo au!

Momo felt nervous as she knocked twice on the door of Mina’s enormously fancy mansion. 

She had been there only once after Mina had invited out for dinner as a compensation for the whole ordeal in the hallways that resulted in Momo spraining her wrist. 

She still remembers how she had to stay over the night due to the storm that was raging outside. 

She smiles as she recalls spending the night playing video games with Mina - and winning multiple times. She never thought of Mina as someone who would be into that kind of stuff, but it indeed added infinite points in Momo’s eyes.

 

Plus, Mina looked really cute in that penguin pajamas.

 

The sound of the mahogany door opening snapped Momo out of her thoughts.

“Hey, you came.” 

Mina’s gummy smile lighted up her face, clearly happy to see the older girl at her doorstep. 

“Ehm, yeah! I mean… uhm… yeah! You did say you were all alone! I thought you could use some company” Momo scratched her nape, still nervous.

“I certainly can use some of your company Momoring, come on in!” the younger girl chuckled as she made space for Momo to enter her house.

As soon as Mina closed and locked the front door, Momo spoke up again walking to the main living room, “Where are your parents?”  
“Oh, they are back in Japan for some business stuff, you know, the usual. They will be back in a couple of days” Mina explained while disappearing in the kitchen.

“Oh, cool” Momo cringed at how awkward she sounded. 

“Yep, we got the whole house for ourselves since the maids left too, so be careful not to spill any food or make a mess!”, the ballerina warned as she entered the room Momo stopped in, holding a bucket of delicious hot jokbal in one hand and a bottle of water with the other.

Momo came up to the younger girl and helped bring all the things they needed to Mina’s “secret” gaming room. 

Once they were all settled, Mina turned on her PS4 and started the game, while Momo enjoyed the first bite of her dinner.

 

Flash forward a couple of hours, now Momo was busy playing a particularly difficult level, while Mina was busy staring at Momo.

“Ugh, not again!” Momo whined after GAME OVER was written once again on the screen for what felt like the millionth time - at least for Momo.

She looks cute when she’s mad 

“C’mon, let me help you” Mina sat closer to Momo resting her head on her shoulder, her hands on top of the older Japanese’s. 

Momo swore that she maybe only felt her heart racing so fast only a couple other times in her life. Her cheeks definitely tinted by a faint shade of pink.

Having Mina so close to her made her lose all the concentration, now she was more focused on figuring out what perfume the younger girl was wearing because, wow, she smelled like heaven.

“You have to aim at that and shoot it”, Mina explained to a Momo who was slowly focusing back on the game.

C’mon, you can do this Hirai, don’t get distracted now…

Mina kept helping out Momo throughout the mission, making it seem like it was a piece of cake from the beginning. In no time, thanks to Mina’s amazing skills, they had finished the mission, as now MISSION COMPLETE stood proudly in bold letters in the middle of the screen.

“We did it!” Momo was so happy to be finally done with the mission. 

She turned around and hugged Mina, who was now laughing at the cute overexcited girl. Both girls ended up lying down on the spacious couch of the gaming room, with Momo on top of Mina with her hands on either side of the younger’s head.

As the laughs from the Japanese duo died down, they stayed in the same position, staring at each other eyes. 

Momo thought Mina had never looked so beautiful. Don’t get her wrong, she thought Mina always looked perfectly beautiful but there, with no makeup covering her moles on, hair up in a messy ponytail, Mina looked so radiantly beautiful.

Mina brought her hand up to Momo’s cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. The finger then moved to trace the older’s lips as their staring intensified.

“Kiss me, Momo” 

Their lips met with a spark as they crashed together. 

The game that was still displayed on the screen was now long forgotten as both girls were busy exploring each other’s bodies. 

Mina’s hands found their way into Momo’s hair attempting to bring the other even closer to her. 

To the faint sound of the tv, the moans of the younger Japanese could be heard as Momo’s mouth latched onto her neck, alternating kisses to small bites.

After a couple of minutes, Mina regained some self-control, still keeping her eyes closed, “M-Momo-yahh…” bite, kiss “L-let’s g-go to my roo...” 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as Momo shut her up with a kiss, lifting her up, allowing Mina to cross her legs behind Momo’s back.

 

After some fumbling, Momo managed to get both of them safely onto Mina’s queen size bed before resuming their make-out session.

As Momo felt Mina’s hands creep under her shirt, she broke the kiss.

Momo was starting to panic, she really wanted Mina but she was afraid she would make a fool out of herself.

“Wait… are you sure you want this? What if I’m not good enough? What if...” 

Mina put her index finger over the rambling girl’s mouth and looked her in the eyes.

“You are good enough for me” she whispered in Japanese, “I want you to make me yours, I want you”

She took off her shirt, revealing her naked chest. She brought Momo’s hand over her left breast, leaving it there as the older girl regained her confidence and started to massage it. 

Mina couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Momo was really skilled with her hands. 

Momo had now started to suck onto Mina’s sensitive nipple, earning both moans and curse words in Japanese from the younger.

“Let me see you” Mina managed to breath out as Momo let go of her breast with a loud pop.

Momo took off her own shirt, remaining in her sports bra and shorts.

“God, you have a body to die for, Hirai” Momo chuckled at Mina’s comment and replied, “Well, you’re not so bad yourself, Myoui”

Mina smiled as she took off the rest of her clothing. She flipped Momo over so that now she was the one on top.

“Let’s see if you’re as delicious as a peach, Momoring” she added as she lifted the sports bra enough to let out Momo’s breasts before taking it off completely. 

She gently bit one of the two hardening nubs, just to start sucking on it while she rolled the other between her fingertips. She could definitely tell the older was enjoying it as she felt Momo’s breathing becoming more erratic.

After she felt she gave Momo’s breast enough attention, she left one last kiss just between her breasts, above Momo’s heart, before descending her way down to the older girls abs. 

And did Mina love Momo’s abs.

She covered them with kisses and bites, not hard enough to be painful but definitely hard enough to leave a mark. Mina smiled at the sight of her ‘work’.

Once she reached the hem of Momo’s shorts, she looked up to see Momo’s eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

She’s breathtaking.

“Can I…?”

“Yes” was all Mina needed to hear before she peeled off Momo’s shorts and panties throwing them along all the other pieces of clothing on the floor, leaving Momo naked and needy.

 

Mina parted Momo’s legs, revealing the latter’s very wet core. 

She slowly got closer, just a mere inch away from Momo’s most sacred area. She laid a kiss on Momo’s clit, sending a shiver down the other girl’s back.

Mina smirked. She started sucking on it at a steady slow pace, while the fingers of one of her hands ran up and down Momo’s opening. 

When she felt Momo was wet enough, she slowly entered one finger, waiting for Momo’s walls to adjust to it before moving it in and out, increasing the speed as she went.

Momo was in ecstasy, Mina’s mouth and fingers were doing wonders and she felt the familiar sensation in her lower belly forming.

“M-Mina… fas-ster…” she managed to say in between Mina’s thrusts.   
Mina didn’t answer, she just fastened her movements adding a second finger. 

Momo threw her head backward at the addition. 

Mina felt her lover getting closer, so she decided to switch her mouth with her thumb and crawled back up and buried her face in the crook of Momo’s neck.

“Come for me, baby” 

Momo couldn’t hold it anymore and she came hard on Mina’s hand, her nails leaving red marks across the ballerina’s back.

“Fuck...where did you learn that?”

“I’ve had my fair share of Hentai games” 

Both of them laughed at the confession. 

 

After a couple of minutes, the older felt like she had gained back most of her stamina.

“It’s my turn now” Momo announced.

“You don’t have to”

“But I want to” 

Momo replied as she leaned to kiss Mina, who gladly accepted.

Once Momo’s mouth was back on Mina’s neck, the latter was lost once again in pleasure.

When Momo was about to feast on Mina’s breasts, she was stopped by her voice.

“I need you here” Mina said as she brought Momo’s hand towards her still clothed core.

Momo smiled as she removed her last barrier to Mina’s sex, “Whatever the princess wants, she’ll get”

Almost mirroring Mina’s actions, she licked the younger’s clit, while her hands stayed on her toned thighs. 

Momo kept on sucking and licking like she was tasting her favorite candy, and Mina was definitely in her top 10.

It didn’t take long for Mina to get close as Momo alternating sucking her clit to penetrating her with her tongue, always fastening her movements.

Mina came in Momo’s mouth with a loud moan, as the older kept on sucking all her juices, making sure not to waste a single drop.

 

“You are definitely one in a million with those skills, Momo” Mina added as Momo finally laid next to her, both of them exhausted from all the work.

“Could say the same thing about you, Mina” 

The silence that filled the room felt comfortable and nice after they had put some clothes back on.

Momo, however, felt the need to say something, do what people called pillow talk, right?

She decided to say the first thing that came to mind… she looked around the room and saw a coffee cup… oh! It looks just like the one I spilled on… 

Her eyes went wide, she had completely forgotten about that incident with her coffee and Mina’s white bag.

 

Mina seemed to notice Momo’s odd behavior.

“Hey… what’s on your mind?” she asked gently

“Ehm… I don’t think you really want to know?” 

“Oh c’mon, we just had sex! I think I can handle it”

 

Momo thought about it. 

If we want a real relationship, there shouldn’t be secrets… right?

Momo took a deep breath.

She felt brave.

 

“Promise me you won’t get mad” 

“Yeah sure”

“Pinky promise?” she said as she extended said finger

Mina smiled and linked their pinkies.

“Pinky promise”

“Well… uhm… I was the one… who spilledcoffeeonyourbag” 

Did Mina hear it right? Momo was the one who ruined her favorite Valentino white bag? THAT bag?

“You were WHAT??”

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean-” 

Momo couldn’t finish the sentence due to a pillow hitting her square in the face.

“IT WAS MY FAVORITE BAG, YOU DIMWIT!”

“Ouch!” Momo tried to dodge the pillow.

After hitting Momo a couple more times, Mina sighed at the sight of Momo’s puppy face.

“Ugh, don’t make that face! You’re too adorable! Stop ittt!” she cracked a smile.

She couldn’t stay mad at Momo even if she tried.

“You’re lucky I love you” 

Mina didn’t realize the words had left her mouth. 

The room was silent again.

“You… love me?”

“I… not love love yet. We aren’t even officially dating but I do care about you so much and you’re on my mind quite more than I’d like to admit”

Momo stood quietly. Mina… returned her feeling?

“I not love love you too yet, Minari” she smiled, “Want to be my girlfriend?”

 

“I’d like that very much, coffee spiller” Mina replied as she dived into Momo’s arms and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> aren't mimo the softest?
> 
> as usual leave me your feedback! it helps me improve! x


End file.
